forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 Spring Event
|image = Spring Event Banner.png |subtitle = 'March 28, 2017 - April 17, 2017' }} Introduction The is a new seasonal event that will run from March 28, 2017 to April 17, 2017. It will most likely replace the Easter Event. All the action takes place in the Spring Lantern Trade-In window. The player starts the event with 50 lanterns and can win more through five ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily collection of the town hall, third, upon completing quests and opening chests the player can get cherry trees around the city which give the player a random chance to get between 1 to 10 Lanterns, fourth, by opening chests and fifth, by buying them with diamonds. As you can see, the window consists of several elements: 1. Spring Lantern counter. This shows how many Lanterns you currently have. The main way to get Lanterns are the Spring quests, but you can also buy more Lanterns for Diamonds here. 2. Chests. There are three of them: bronze, silver and gold. Each of them contains different rewards and you have to pay with Lanterns to get one of them! Hover over the chest of your choice to see what prizes are available for you to win. To see what a more detailed description of each prize, click the '?' icon. Among the rewards you will find not only Diamonds and buildings from the previous events, but also a few new items! More about them below . 3'. Daily Special.' This is a particularly valuable reward. It's available in every chest and changes every day. The chances of getting the Daily Special differ from chest to chest. 4. The Grand Prize. Every time you open a chest you will also get Cherry blossoms which fill up the Grand Prize progress bar. Once this is completely filled up you will get the Grand Prize. You can get the Grand Prize multiple times, as the bar will reset when you reach the goal. Every time after reaching the goal there will be a different Grand Prize. Cherry Garden Set Configuration All the five buildings visible above have a "Set" building skill. When a building with set bonus is built right next to another (different) building from that specific set, it gets a bonus. For example: Zen Zone normally produces only coins, but when it touches other buildings from the Spring Set it will: 1. Produce additional supplies (when touching at least one). 2. Produce additional goods (when touching at least two unique buildings). 3. Produce additional medals (when touching at least three unique buildings). The bonuses add up, so when touching two other buildings, you get bonus for both 1 and 2. The five buildings in clock-wise order are: * Emperor's Entrance * Sakura Rock * Zen Zone * Nishikigoi Pond * Gong of Wisdom (centre) Quests The questline is presented by Hanako. After solving all the quests and receiving the final reward, Gong of Wisdom, additional quests will be presented with a delay of one day. Quest 1: *''Hanako:'' "Collect 100 coins" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 10 Lanterns Quest 2: *''Hanako:'' "Build 1 decoration from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Zen Zone Quest 3: *''Hanako:'' "Finish 5-minute production 5 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Lanterns Quest 4: *''Hanako:'' "Build one residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Lanterns Quest 5: *''Hanako:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Lanterns Quest 6: *''Hanako:'' "Buy 3 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 7: *''Hanako:'' "Gather 40 goods" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 16 Lanterns Quest 8: *''Hanako:'' "In a Production Building, finish a 1-hour-production 8 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 17 Lanterns Quest 9: *''Hanako: "Research a technology" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 18 Lanterns '''Quest 10:' *''Hanako:'' "In a production building, finish 8-hour production 5 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 19 Lanterns Quest 11: *''Hanako:'' "Visit 4 Taverns" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 20 Lanterns Quest 12: *''Hanako:'' "Build 1 culture building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 21 Lanterns Quest 13: *''Hanako:'' "Scout a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 22 Lanterns Quest 14: *''Hanako:'' "Buy 5 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 23 Lanterns Quest 15: *''Hanako:'' "Collect 200 Tavern Silver" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 24 Lanterns Quest 16: *''Hanako:'' "In a production building, finish 15-minute production 7 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 25 Lanterns Quest 17: *''Hanako:'' "Infiltrate 4 sectors" and "Spend 7 Forge points" Reward: 26 Lanterns Quest 18: *''Hanako:'' "Recruit 5 units from your age or 8 from previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 27 Lanterns Quest 19: *''Hanako:'' "In a production building, finish 24-hour production 4 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 28 Lanterns Quest 20: *''Hanako:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 29 Lanterns Quest 21: *''Hanako:'' "Motivate or polish 40 buildings of other players" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 30 Lanterns Quest 22: *''Hanako:'' " Contribute 20 Forge Points to a Great Building or Researcha technology" Reward: 31 Lanterns Quest 23: *''Hanako:'' "Build 8 decorations" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 32 Lanterns Quest 24: *''Hanako:'' "Activate 1 boost in your Friends Tavern" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 33 Lanterns and Portrait of Samurai Quest 25: *''Hanako:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 34 Lanterns and Portrait of Hanako Over All Quest: *''Ragu Silvertongue:'' "Finish all the Spring quests" Reward: 1 Gong of Wisdom Bonus Quests This time there will be two parallel questlines. One that presents quests without any timed delay and one that has quests coming daily. The second one exists but is visible only after having completed the main questline and receiving the final reward Gong of Wisdom. Example: It takes Player A 5 days to finish the main questline. After completing that he (Player A) will immediately receive 5 quests without any delay and after that one quest per day. Quest 1: *''Hanako:'' "Collect 200 coins" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 10 Lanterns Quest 2: *''Hanako:'' "Build 2 decorations from your age or 4 from the previous age and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Lanterns Quest 3: *''Hanako:'' "In a production building, finish 5-minute productions 12 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Lanterns Quest 4: *''Hanako:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Lanterns Quest 5: *''Hanako:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Lanterns Quest 6: *''Hanako:'' "Buy 8 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 7: *''Hanako:'' "Gather 70 goods" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 16 Lanterns Quest 8: *''Hanako:'' "Finish 1-hour production 12 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 17 Lanterns Quest 9: *''Hanako:'' "Research a technology" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 18 Lanterns Quest 10: *''Hanako:'' "Finish 8-hour productions 8 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 19 Lanterns Quest 11: *''Hanako:'' "Delete 5 units from your age or 8 units from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 20 Lanterns Quest 12: *''Hanako:'' "Scout a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 22 Lanterns Quest 13: *''Hanako:'' "Finish 15-minute productions 10 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 23 Lanterns Quest 14: *''Hanako:'' "Infiltrate 5 sectors" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 24 Lanterns Quest 15: *''Hanako:'' "Recruit 6 units from your age or 10 units from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 25 Lanterns Prizes Chests Bronze Chest Cost: 40 Lanterns Reward: 5 Cherry blossoms Silver Chest Cost: 70 Lanterns Reward: 10 Cherry blossoms Gold Chest Cost: 120 Lanterns Reward: 20 Cherry blossoms Daily Special This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can be won in all chests the same day. Grand Prizes Note: This list of Grand Prizes is not complete. There may be more, we just don't know them. Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 Spring Event